


Cure for a Nightmare

by LostCybertronian



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean is emotionally constipated, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluffflufffluff, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, M/M, Nightmare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 22:09:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7731619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostCybertronian/pseuds/LostCybertronian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's nightmare has an unexpected happy ending that involves an ex-angel and lots of kisses and confessions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cure for a Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> I spent two hours writing this last night. I COULD NOT STOP.  
> Just pure, unadulterated fluff. Enjoy.

Pain. Slaughter. Blood.  
And then he woke up.  
1:01 AM said the digital clock on his nightstand, but he didn't care.  
"Cas?" He stood in the doorway, wearing nothing but an AC/DC t-shirt, boxers, and a pair of socks, "You awake?"  
"I am now." Came the sluggish, groggy answer, "What is it you need, Dean?"  
Dean shifted his weight from foot to foot, uncertain and very glad that it was too dark for the other to see, "Can.. Can I stay here tonight?"  
"That is an odd request." Dean heard the rustling of bedsheets and a moment later had to shield his eyes when lamplight flooded the room. Cas was sitting up, squinting at him sleepily. His dark hair stuck up every which way. "Are you alright?"  
"Fine." The hunter replied automatically.  
Cas squinted harder, "You are not fine. You will stay with me tonight."  
"You know what?" Dean straightened abruptly, turning to go, "This was a bad ide-"  
_"Dean."_ The ex-angel's voice was hard, commanding, "Come here."  
"Okay."  
Cas scooted over, making what room there was on the bed available for Dean to occupy. He patted the space expectantly.  
Heaving a great defeated sigh, the hunter crossed the room and awkwardly got in the bed, settling down with his back to Cas. "Thanks."  
"You are welcome." Cas shut off the lamp, engulfing the room in darkness again. He lay back down, his movements dipping the bed. Soon after his breathing became deep and slow.  
It took Dean a long time to fall asleep.

0o0o0o0

The first thing he became aware of upon awaking was the warmth.  
The second was the feeling of utter _security_ he felt, something he hadn't experienced in years.  
He froze.  
He was on his back- a sleeping position he never allowed himself to be in- and Cas was curled around him like a kitten, locking the hunter in a firm embrace. The angel's head rested peacefully on Dean's chest, even breaths barely stirring the fabric of Dean's shirt.  
Panic gripped at Dean and he struggled to get free. "Cas!"  
The other woke immediately, blue eyes blinking open in confusion, "Dean?"  
"Get off me, _please."_  
Cas untangled himself from the hunter, and Dean gratefully scrambled backwards as far as the tiny bed would allow.  
The confusion in the angel's eyes was replaced with a flicker of hurt, and then largely by concern.  
Concern for _Dean._  
"Did I do something wrong?" He asked.  
Dean shrugged, not entirely sure what to say. He couldn't tell Cas the _truth,_ now could he? That he was so unused to feeling like that, like he was _safe,_ that his automatic response was to assume that he wasn't? That _Cas_ made him feel safe?  
"I . ." Dean began instead, making to sit up, to leave, to go _anywhere_ but there, "I should go."  
"Wait." The angel grabbed at his hand, rooting the hunter to the spot, "I apologize if I made you uncomfortable."  
"S'fine."  
"I just . ." Cas seemed at a loss for words. He met Dean's gaze, sky blue to deep forest green, for a single moment, then he leaned forward much more quickly than could be expected and pressed his lips to Dean's.  
Alarm bells started ringing themselves off the walls in Dean's head and he backed away quickly, mumbling, "Sorry. Sorry. I'm sorry."  
Cas withdrew quickly, shutting down, looking away. "You have no need to apologize. I simply assumed incorrectly when I thought that you possessed the same... emotions.. that I do."  
Deans eyes widened, words bubbling to the surface, spilling out in a rush before he could stop them, "I do. Cas- oh _God,_ Cas- I- I _do."_  
Cas came closer again, eyes pleading for permission, and without a word, Dean nodded.  
Slowly bringing his hand up to cup the hunter's face, Cas brought his lips hesitantly- as if afraid that Dean would back away again- to meet the hunter's.  
It was gentle, and loving in a way that wasn't entirely unwelcome, but that Dean was entirely unused to. Yet, he found himself enjoying it, yearning for it, for the love and affectionate touches of the angel that he'd come to think of as family. He pressed himself closer, gripping Cas' hand tighter with one hand, other hand coming up to nestle itself in the ex-angel's hair.  
A dam burst, one that Dean didn't know he had, and a jumble of emotions came spilling out in one big pile.  
A laugh burst out, against Cas' lips, and Cas apparently took that as a sign to continue because he kissed harder, only breaking away for quick gasps of breath that lead to short, open-mouthed kisses that lead to Cas on his back with Dean on top of him. And Cas was laughing too now, alongside him.  
Two idiots in a bed, kissing and laughing and together.  
They were together.  
"I would not protest to doing this again." Cas murmured, breathless.  
"Me neither," Dean whispered, a slow smile spreading across his face. He kissed the angel again.


End file.
